Fuera del Camino
by CriXarBetta
Summary: Una pequeña historia EliXie. Una suposición de lo que pasaria si fueran pareja...


-Jaja, Eli. Ya basta...- rogaba Trixie entre risas, tratando de detenerlo con sus manos.

-Ni en suen'os.- En una salida sin el resto de la Banda, Eli habia llevado a Trixie a dar una vuelta por la Caverna Comercial de BajoTerra. Ya al regresar, de camino al estacionamiento, habia comenzado a hacerle cosquillas a su nueva novia para molestarla un rato.

-Nos van a ver...- le dijo ella cuando finalmente pudo tomar sus manos.

-No me importa.- El joven la abrazo por detras y le dio un beso en su cabello.- Espere mucho para que estuvieramos juntos y no pienso perder ni un minuto.- Llegaron a sus Mecas e Eli se vio obligado a soltarla.

-Oye, te apuesto a que puedo llegar al refugio mas rapido que tu...- desafio Trixie.

-No lo creo.

- Por que no?

-Parece que olvidas que estas con quien llego en segundo lugar en la carrera de Babosas.- dijo Eli con aires de grandeza.

-Ya suenas como Pronto...

-Tienes razon.

-Bueno, sen'or presumido, si llegaste tan lejos, no te dara miedo un pequen'o reto, o si?- Eli sonrio.

-Hagamoslo.- encendieron las Mecas y se pusieron en posicion.

-Una...

-Dos...

- Tres!- los motores se pusieron en marcha y comenzo la carrera. En su cinturon, Burpy se asomo. Tanta velocidad le recordaba a aquella estresante competencia, lo cual le genero nausas. Joules lo vio y se rio de el.

-Eres buena en esto.- Eli trataba de distraerla.

-Lo se.- Pero Trixie conocia perfectamente su juego.

- Por que no competiste conmigo?

-Ja, y tener que lidiar con Vans Bolt? Si, claro.- acelero a Boom-r y lo rebaso rapidamente. Eli no queria quedarse atras.  
Conocia ya la ruta bastante bien, asi que decidio tomar un atajo para llegar antes que ella. Ya seguro de que Trixie iba lo suficientemete adelante como para no verlo, giro a la izquierda, entrando en una gruta.

Cuando Trixie dejo de escuchar la Meca de Eli, se volteo para buscarlo. Al no verlo, freno.

- Y ahora que estara tramando?- se devolvieron y Bluster vio las huellas de la Meca-Lobo en el suelo. Estas delataban la ruta que habia tomado el muchacho.- Creo que Eli tiene que aprender aun muchas cosas sobre los atajos de BajoTerra.- con esto,  
regreso a su camino. Su babosa tornado se preguntaba por que no habia tomado el "atajo" tambien, y le chillo para que le explicase.

-Ese camino es, en efecto, mas corto para llegar al refugio. Pero dentro de el se ha comenzado a formar una colmena de insectos-escorpion. Ni siquiera Pronto deria tan torpe como para ir por ahi.

Esto era algo que Eli ignoraba. Pero al salir de ahi, era evidente que se habia enterado de la nueva poblacion. Tanto el como sus babosas estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza con una viscosa sustancia amarilla. Y ni hablar de como habia quedado su Meca.  
Se habian topado con tantos problemas al entrar ahi, que Trixie llego tan solo unos minutos antes que ellos. Incluso Eli la vio llegar.

Trixie freno y escucho el ruido de un motor a punto de descomponerse. Cuando vio a Eli, estaba feliiz de que hubiera salido "a salvo", pero la cara que traia la hizo reir. Prefirio fingir que desconocia lo que habia sucedido.

-Eli, cielo, que paso contigo?

-Yo, ehm, cai en un panal de camino aqui.

- Un panal? Que extran'o, yo no recuerdo haber visto alguno. Tu si, Bluster?- la babosa nego con la cabeza, riendo tambien,  
mientras Trixie se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oh, eso es por que..., bueno, yo lo golpee por accidente con la cola de Lucky. Estaba fuera del camino.

- Quien estaba fuera del camino? El panal... o tu?- Eli la miro algo sorprendido.

-Tu, nos viste?

-Sip, pero como tu eres el "corredor experto" crei que sabias lo que hacias.

-Jeje. Si,- dijo Eli bajando de su Meca. Camino hacia ella y la tomo por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar. Trixie paso una de sus manos por su cabello para tratar de limpiarlo un poco.- creo que no soy tan experto. Despues de todo, tu me derrotaste.

-Asi es, y aun estoy esperando mi premio...- Sonriendo, Eli se inclino hacia ella y unio suavemente sus labios, mientras ella acariciaba su rostro.- Eres muy dulce.- le dijo Trixie cuando se separaron.

-Ah, gracias.- el recibio extran'ado el cumplido.

-No, enserio. Sabes a miel, deberias ir a limpiarte...- le respondio sonriendo.

-Oh, esto.- Eli miro su ropa.- Si, deberia.- tirando de su mano, Eli le dio un beso rapido y entro a cambiarse.- Vuelvo en un minuto.

Trixie se quedo alli de pie, con sus manos en su cadera y negando con la cabeza. Que haria con su Shane?  
============================================================================================================================ Como me cuesta escribir one-shots! No logro hacerlos de manera que sean unicamente de un solo capitulo. Con este me tuve que moderar, por que si no...  
Un beso a todos! 


End file.
